Miss Survivor 2015
Miss Survivor 2015 was the fourth annual edition of the RHAP-sponsored Miss Survivor competition. It featured female contestants from Survivor: Cagayan and Survivor: San Juan Del Sur going through a series of popular votes, interviews, and debates to be crowned the title of "Miss Survivor". Natalie Anderson was crowned Miss Survivor 2015 on February 24, 2015. First Round: Popular Vote The voting was open for the first round from January 18 until January 24, 2014. More than 8,000 votes were cast in that week. On February 3, the vote totals for the first round and the Top 3 were revealed with Rob, reigning Miss Survivor Andrea Boehlke, and official vote tabulator Curt Clark.The LIVE Miss Survivor 2015 Top 3 Finalist Countdown Show In a surprising turn of events, the third and fourth place finishers were "too close to call" and it was announced that, if the top 4 all accepted, we would have four finalists for the first time. To help spare the contestants any embarrassment, they elected to not disclose the order of the bottom five finishers. The results are as follows: Note: The contestants grouped together (the Top 4 and Bottom 5) are listed in alphabetical order by first name. Top Four: Jaclyn Schultz, Kelley Wentworth, Natalie Anderson, Tasha Fox 5. Morgan McLeod-1900 6. Alexis Maxwell-1750 votes 7. Kass McQuillen-1600 votes 8. Jefra Bland-1300 votes 9. Baylor Wilson-1000 votes 10. Nadiya Anderson-800 votes 11. Trish Hegarty-660 votes 12. J'Tia Taylor-620 votes Bottom Five: Julie McGee, Lindsey Ogle, Missy Payne, Sarah Lacina, Val Collins '''NOTE: '''Jaclyn Schultz declined to participate in the competition and the remaining finalists moved on to the second round. Second Round: Top 3 Interviews and Debate Kelley's Interview - February 6Miss Survivor 2015 Finalist Interview: Kelley Wentworth Kelley stated that she should be Miss Survivor because she is already involved in the RHAP community, appearing on the Bachelor podcast and interacting with fans. Upon further questioning she admitted that she would stay involved in the community whether she won the crown or not. For her talent, Kelley read "Mean Tweets" that people had sent to her during her campaign. Lastly, she answered five questions from the community. Her hashtag for the campaign was #underdogwentworth. Tasha's Interview - February 6Miss Survivor 2014 Finalist Interview: Tasha Fox Tasha started by admitting to Rob that she did not campaign for the Miss Survivor and that she was not a long-time listener of the podcast, but that she had been overwhelmed by the fan support and was stepping up her game. She announced that David Healy was her campaign manager and he had been getting her up to speed. Tasha answered five questions from the community, saving her talent for last. For her talent, Tasha performed a parody of "What does the fox say" with lyrics referencing Survivor and terminology from RHAP complete with back-up dancers. Her hashtag for the campaign was #dontdrawrocksvoteforfox. Natalie's Interview - February 7Miss Survivor 2014 Finalist Interview: Natalie Anderson Rob began the interview with "Natalie" and soon learned that he was in fact talking to Nadiya, the twin sister of Natalie. Natalie came in to admonish Rob for not being able to tell the difference and the interview continued. Natalie promised to "swipe right" for any Survivor/RHAP fans she encountered on Tinder. She also stated that Nadiya would be available to step in for her if she had two events at the same time or if she was assassinated while in office. She then answered questions from the community. Her talent was two-fold. First, she arm-wrestled a cross-fit champion, coming out victorious. She then performed a lip-sync of Sticky Situation by Baylor Wilson. Her hashtag for the campaign was #swiperightfornat. Debate - February 10The LIVE 2015 Miss Survivor Debate with Kelley, Tasha & Natalie The three finalists came together for a live debate, moderated by Rob. The women were questioned on whether they would rather play Survivor or be Miss Survivor, who they were endorsing in Mr. Survivor, and other topics. The debate became catty at some points as the contestants were not afraid to throw shade or fire shots. Reaction Show For the first time in the history of Miss Survivor, following the debate, Mike Bloom, Jessica Liese, and Haley Strong got together to record a reaction show. They covered the campaigns run by the women up to and including the debate.Miss Survivor Debate Reaction Show Final Vote Reveal and Crowning The final round of voting opened on Monday, February 16 and ran until Saturday, February 21. After 8700 votes were cast, the final results were announced on February 24.Crowning Miss and Mr. Survivor 2015 in our Final Results Show Andrea Boehlke and Curt Clark joined Rob on the podcast. Rob revealed that the winner of Miss Survivor would also do the first recap podcast of Survivor: Worlds Apart. Natalie was revealed as the winner of Miss Survivor with 36% of the final votes cast; Tasha finished as the first runner-up with 34%, and Kelley came in third with 29%. Curt said that the difference between 1st and 2nd came down to 200 votes in the closest vote in Miss Survivor history. Other Facts *Tasha made two videos during the campaign, but they have since been deleted. *Kelley recorded a video during the campaign.Notorious Kelley-Rap Video References External Links *RHAP's Miss Survivor 2015 YouTube playlist